


Quiet Moments

by Jouska_the_Deer (AngstAndAlliums)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAndAlliums/pseuds/Jouska_the_Deer
Summary: Amy and Blaze enjoy a quiet moment together. That is until the silence is disrupted.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I'm reposting from my Tumblr blog. It's not particularly long or deep, but I thought it was cute enough to take the time to post it here as well. Like always, I've made a few grammatical changes but otherwise didn't change anything. 
> 
> Here's where you can find the work on Tumblr: https://jouska-the-deer.tumblr.com/post/167817557504/quiet-moments

These moments were always nice. Just being able to spend time together. It may not be much, cuddling together on the couch during a fall afternoon, but with how busy Amy and Blaze always were, quiet moments together were hard to come by.

With her cheek resting on Amy’s shoulder, Blaze let out a content sigh, allowing herself to completely relax in her presence. Amy smiled softly, moving her hand to the back of Blaze’s head and gently running her fingertips through her fur. Eyelids drifting closed, Blaze could almost fall asleep in Amy’s arms. It was so comfortable. So relaxing.

Suddenly, a long purr disrupted the calm silence of the living room. Blaze’s cheeks went bright red and she backed away from Amy’s warm embrace.

“Oh my goodness! I’m sorry! I-”

Amy was giggling, trying to pull Blaze close again.

“You don’t have to be so worried. It was adorable.”

Blaze turned away.

“It was embarrassing…”

Amy continued to tug on her shoulders.

“Come on. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

She finally managed to pull Blaze back to where she was, giving her a small kiss on the forehead as they settled back into place.

Blaze was still blushing with her ears back. Amy knew she had to fix this.

She reached for Blaze’s hand, causing her a little confusion. Once it was in her grasp, she gently guided it to the back of her own head, pressing Blaze’s fingertips between her quills. Blaze quickly understood, tenderly running her fingers down, then bringing them back up to repeat the action. Amy closed her eyes, sighing in content.

Soon, Blaze wore the same soft smile that Amy had earlier, completely forgetting about the embarrassing incident that happened minutes ago. That was until the silence was once again interrupted by a purr. But this time, it was a bit quieter, and it belonged to Amy.

“You… can purr?”

Amy nodded slowly, then brought her hand back to Blazes head and pressed her fingertips to her fur. She looked at Blaze, her cheeks a light pink, but clearly not uncomfortable with the situation. Once again, she began running her fingers down, hearing Blaze purr. This time, she didn’t back away, continuing rest against Amy and run her fingers through her quills instead.

Quiet moments may have been hard to come by, but these pleasant sounds were warmly welcomed.


End file.
